Malazan Wiki:5000
We are celebrating the 5000th Malazan Wiki content page! To commemorate this milestone this page has been created as a time capsule of the Malazan Wiki on this day, the 10th of March 2018. Malazan Wiki statistics of the 10th of March 2018 in random order * 5000 content pages * 118.4K page views over the last week * 10,261 pages when including redirects (of which there are more than 1,000), talk pages etc. * 76,400 edits since the Wiki was set up * 214 different contributors to date, 35 of whom have contributed more than 50 times * 1057 uploaded files - 737 of these are Fan art images in the main gallery * 39 Maps of the Malazan world from English editions as well as 10 from Dutch publications *Unnamed characters ‎is the longest page at 72,904 bytes *Anomander Rake ‎is the longest character page at 42,876 bytes *Most linked to categories: Males‏‎ (1421 members), Fan art (749 members), Females‏‎ (542 members), Soldiers (424 members) *Most linked to book page: Memories of Ice (565 links) *Most linked to character page: Anomander Rake‏‎ (324 links) *Page with the most categories: Ben Adaephon Delat‏‎ (22 categories) * Page with the most revisions: The Crippled God/Dramatis Personae‏‎ (723 revisions)‏‎ * 163 Chapter summaries are completed and are 78 mostly finished * 355 is the current number of * Since 7th of October 2014, we have had 10570 visitors who were re-directed here from the Malazan Empire Forum Wiki link * The Malazan Wiki is on this day ranked 36th of all Book Wikias and 641st in the overall ranking of in the region of 400,000 Wikia communities *The in the last month are the home page, Suggested reading order and Gardens of the Moon *This Wiki is today linked to Malazan Wikis in the German (1314 pages), Italian (16 pages) and Polish (292 pages) languages. Speeches *Well, having used up a lot of space on the 4000th page, I am going to keep this brief - a massive thank you to those who have contributed to the Wiki since then. You know who you are! To anyone who is reading this and has not yet tried editing here... believe me, editing the Wiki opens up a whole new world of understanding and appreciation of the Malazan world. Give it a go :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:38, March 10, 2018 (UTC) *Five thousand pages doesn't get done without the contributions of many dedicated fans. Thank you to everyone who has contributed to these pages in the past, present, and future. Onward to 6000!--ArchieVist (talk) 18:34, March 10, 2018 (UTC) *Egwene: Malazan.wiki is SO lucky to have you as one of its chief editors, administrators, et cetera, et cetera! You have done so much great work that it's impossible to do justice to all your contributions for the wiki. You have been such a wonderful supporter and instructor where I - and many others - have been concerned, that it's hard to imagine what the wiki would be like without your steadiness, industry, inspiration, and imagination. I'll just mention two major things, out of so many, that you've been responsible for which I would like to highlight. The first thing that comes immediately to mind, is your initiation of, and the amount - already! - of your work on, the 'comprehensive Dramatis Personae' for ALL the books, by both SE and ICE, in all the 'series' of the Malazan world. The second thing which comes easily to mind is the fantastic job you do to make the wiki as user-friendly, welcoming, and (especially) as spoiler-free as possible. I could go on, but those of us who are familiar with the wiki already know about all your contributions, and newcomers learn about your helpful, productive, presence in short order. So, keep up the great work and depend on the rest of us to help out wherever and whenever we can. Congratulations! Pcwrcw (talk) 03:00, March 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I can not accept all of that - whilst the extended DPs may have been my idea, the bulk of the work putting them together, was done by ArchieVist and yourself, Pcwrcw. Putting together the mega-DP would be impossible without that groundwork. As for contributions - the crown for contributing the most bytes goes to AV without a shadow of a doubt. But thank you for the sentiment ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:55, March 11, 2018 (UTC) *Another thousand pages already done. Huge thanks to ArchieVist and Pcwrcw for creating most of them. Also Egwene, honour to whom honour is due, thanks for being admin and everything else. Thanks also to JadeRaven, as without you there definitly wouldn't be the wiki in it's current form, and Ando, for taking care of the IOTW. Coltaine (talk) 19:54, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Guestbook We would love you to sign this section, our guest-book :) *Vengeance!!! *Greetings from /r/Malazan! -TRAIANVS *Nice work, gracias! - La Sombra *I love this site, essential for keeping up with so many story threads! *This is me signing. ciphoenix * You guys do an amazing job. It is a constant life saver for me - Corporal Nobbs * Leaving my name in this hallowed place feels tantamount to vandalism. -Llohr * Witness! -Water Sleeps * The Not-God is Willing *Cheers!- blackfyre *Just passing by. Really proud of your work, Pcwrcw. As always, my congratulations to Egwene, Archie and Jade- Toctheyounger Category:Archives